Dincht Day
by Niqsta
Summary: In a bid to redeem his seemingly inconsiderate lack of gift-giving, Zell grants each of his friends a Dincht Day coupon – a chance to spend a full day with Zell Dincht. While some apprehensively welcome the meagre gift, others are less than keen. Post-game. ZellxLibraryGirl, SquallxRinoa.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes**: Hello, Readers! For those unfamiliar with my works, this is a short story I came up with focusing on Zell as a central character - something I've never done on a large scale - I'm normally a Squinoa writer.  
For those already familiar with my works, firstly, this isn't a long multi-chaptered story that will take the focus away from my other fics - those will still be updated alongside this new one. Secondly, my intention to write this was really down to having an idea, and executing it, in hopes of getting the frequent-update-ball rolling. As everyone is more than aware, my update scale has plummeted in the recent years.

As I mentioned, this is a short story which is currently at eight chapters (not all chapters have been written, but each has an outline) and roughly around 4,000-5,000 words per chapter, with the exception of the first chapter, which stands at just under 1,500 words. Again, as I mentioned, my reason for this fic is to push myself to write/update regularly than to create a perfect story. So, if anyone doesn't enjoy this, I hope my other works will be more pleasing. ;)

**Disclaimer:** Story is based on characters from Final Fantasy VIII, which unfortunately, I do not own.

* * *

**Dincht Day**

In a bid to redeem his seemingly inconsiderate lack of gift-giving, Zell grants each of his friends a Dincht Day coupon – a chance to spend a full day with Zell Dincht. While some apprehensively welcome the meagre gift, others are less than keen.

* * *

**Chapter I**

Zell Dincht was a simple man. A couple of hotdogs, a copy of Combat King, and a steaming cup of tea with two sugars and full fat milk was all it took to keep him happy. Sadly, not everyone was the same, and at times, Zell's rather humble gifts and gestures made his simplicity look simpleminded.

At Cid and Edea's vow renewal, Zell bought Cid a nose hair trimmer, a gift which was laughed off by a very tomato faced Headmaster, who then constantly eyed himself in anything reflective. For Edea, he gifted her with a bath set, which was a fine enough present had he not mentioned _'It'll remove the stale orphanage smell.' _Suffice to say, the Kramers were quite the self-conscious thereafter.

Of course, a star ranked SeeD needn't be gil-hungry, and Zell would often splash out on his friends during dinner, or contribute generous amounts to charities. So naturally, everyone knew Zell wasn't in the slightest way being offensive or frugal with his money . . .

. . . at least that's what they had thought until Balamb Garden's Victory Anniversary.

Squall, Quistis, Rinoa, Irvine, Selphie and Lily all sat around the dinner table, speculating thin manila envelopes that they had just been handed by the martial artist. Each envelop was identical in size and weight with the only difference being the name printed on the front.

"All right, you can open it." Zell watched as each of his friends curiously opened the gift, some hoping it was a cheque, others tickets to a concert. However, each displayed the same confused and unimpressed expression once they viewed the hand crafted coupon in their hands.

"Dincht Day coupon?" Rinoa uttered to herself. "What on earth is Dincht Day?"

"There's no such thing, Zell's just made it up," Quistis quickly quipped.

"Can I return this for something I can actually use?" Selphie moaned.

"Hold up, hold up, let me explain." Zell pulled a chair in front of him and sat down with his arms folded over the backrest. "This Dincht Day coupon is a free, and exclusive, one-of-a-kind offer to spend a whole day with yours truly." The blond pointed a thumb towards his chest, grinning at the expressionless faces that stared back at him.

"Are you serious?" Irvine asked. His face deadpanned.

"Well, don't all jump at once," Zell retorted. "C'mon, it's a full day to spend with me, doing whatever you guys want. We can head in to town and take a trip to Dollet, or go fishing in Obel Lake."

"Hm, yeah, actually I wouldn't mind that." Selphie chirped and Zell immediately smiled.

"In that case, Selphie, you can have my coupon." Squall flicked his coupon toward the brunette.

"I've got a ton of laundry I need help with," Quistis muttered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Zell stood up, his arms held out as if to prevent anyone from moving. "These coupons are non-exchangeable, nor is this a way to get me to do your chores."

"Zell, you used my office supplies to make these measly coupons. I'm not sure about the others, but seeing you every day at Garden is enough, spending an entire day with you isn't something I look forward to. I'm out," Squall said rather brazenly.

"What? I thought you guys would love the gesture. I made them by hand because there's a lot more thought to it than printing some template off the internet."

"It's not just the coupon, Zell. I think given the fact that we've spent our hard-earned gil on your presents, hanging out with you – which we all ready do – isn't something that took a lot of thinking or effort," Irvine explained to the disheartened martial artist.

Zell's shoulders slumped in dejection. He couldn't believe his friends didn't want to spend time with him. Even Lily, his girlfriend, didn't look impressed.

"It's not that the thought isn't sweet, it's just that I was kinda hoping you'd get me those boots we saw in town," Lily confessed, baring a thin, disappointed smile.

"Are you sure we can't just swap these with some cafeteria coupons? I'd kill for a hotdog right now." Rinoa drooled.

"The Garden Festival's coming up, I'll use this coupon to get help with the backdrop, and Squall's one to complete the stage decorations," Selphie commented cheerily.

"If you're getting help with the Garden Festival committee, then I definitely want help with my laundry," Quistis remarked.

"Rinoa, I'll give you my coupon as payment for the fifty gil I owe you?" Irvine called out to the sorceress.

"Yeah right!"

Zell had had enough. He bent over the table and swiped each coupon out of his friends' hands. Looking at them all sternly, he took a deep breath, and then calmly sat back down.

"One ticket per friend, no exchanges allowed. And, regardless of whether you think this a shabby gift or not, this is my gift to you, so accept it. Besides, this is only part of my gift," Zell explained.

"Really!" Selphie erupted. "So we're getting legitimate presents after all?"

"If it's another coupon, you can exclude me." The sharpshooter waved away the thought.

"No, it's not another coupon," Zell bitterly spat back. "Don't you guys get it; this coupon allows you to do whatever you want with me."

The group of friends looked at each other in unease, Lily however, perked up.

Zell grimaced. "That came out wrong. I didn't mean it in _that_ way. I mean, if you want to take a trip out of Balamb, or play Triple Triad with General Caraway in Deling City because that's always a pleasure, I'll pay for all the expenses."

"Now, that I'm up for, er, minus the whole seeing my Dad bit," Rinoa said.

"I can take a trip to Trabia!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Would this include buying my boots?" Lily asked with a cheeky grin, to which Zell nodded in agreement.

The gang had seemed to warm to the gift, except for Squall who remained with arms folded, looking as unimpressed as ever. Zell began handing back the coupons, but hesitated once he got to Squall.

"If you want to stay in Garden, it's cool. I'll be your office errand boy, if you want."

Squall eyed the coupon with disinterest. Then he huffed and snatched it out of Zell's hand.

"I'm sure I can find some paper work for you to file. Then again, Cid did tell me the Training Centre is in need of a thorough clean after one of the T-Rexaur's had diarrhoea."

Zell gazed back at the commander in disgust. "Oh, great."

Squall's comment was a passing thought once he felt Lily's lips on his cheek. He turned to her and smiled.

"I have just the perfect, romantic night planned – er, after you buy me those boots." She winked.

"Don't worry, I'll personally squat down and place them on your feet, Cinderella." Zell chuckled.

And with that, the Balamb Garden inhabitants were merry again, somewhat. It wasn't the ideal present or gesture they had been hoping for, or expecting, but it was definitely from a very thoughtful and sincere intention.

As Zell looked at each one of his friends, now eagerly sharing their ideas for their personal Dincht Day, he smiled to himself.

Little did they know what each day had in store and the impact it would have on their futures.


	2. Squall

**Chapter II**

All was quiet in Squall's office. It was the most serene place he could be in Garden; no one was permitted entry without permission, the phone beeped only when his assistant was passing a very important call, and the triple glazed windows kept the noisy hustle and bustle of the second floor away.

He loved his office. More so than the shared dorm room he had with Rinoa, though he would never admit that to her; he was more than aware of her sorceress skills. It's not that he disliked her company; he wouldn't have asked her to move in if he didn't. But they were opposites and their living arrangement was proof of that. Squall liked space and lots of it. His idea of interior design was minimalistic and bare; a few seats, a coffee table, and an entertainment system. The wall would be painted completely white, with the furniture adding colour to the room.

Rinoa, on the other hand, filled up space until there was barely room to walk. She liked cushions, and lots of them. Photo frames, knick-knacks, ornaments, and lamps were dotted around the room on bookshelves, mantelpieces, and window ledges. If there was an empty square metre in the room, Rinoa would find a stool or bean bag to fill it.

Thus, such was the same with their social habits - Rinoa avoided silence if they were ever in the same room, and would fill it even if it was merely with the sound of her humming.

Squall liked to be able to hear the sound of his own breathing, to contemplate to himself and muse over daily events. Heck, in truth, at times he just liked being anti-social.

Unfortunately for Squall, his break away from human interference was short lived as Zell barged through his office doors, Squall's assistant in tow.

"SeeD Dincht!" the assistant yelled.

"I told you,_ I_ may not have an appointment with the Commander, but the_ Commander_ has one with _me_." Zell folded his arms over his chest and stared down at her.

"What's going on, Zell?" Squall asked his tone already irritable.

"What's going on — if you could kindly explain it to Miss Stationary-hogging over here — is you have an appointment with me, remember? You get to redeem your coupon," Zell answered with a wide grin.

"Not today." Squall dismissed his assistant and began packing a briefcase with files.

"What? Why not?" Zell moaned.

"Because I have somewhere to be today."

"Where?" Zell demanded in disbelief. Sure, he knew Squall was less than excited about his gift, but he honestly didn't think the Commander would actually cop-out of it. Had Squall only agreed to accept the coupon because he knew he'd have a way to get out of spending time with the blond?

"I have to be Balamb Garden's representative at the WCU meeting," Squall briefly explained.

He moved past Zell and began to head for the door. Zell ran ahead of him and stood in his way, his arms outspread. The Commander rolled his eyes and waited for Zell to clear the path.

"But it's your Dincht Day," Zell pleaded.

"No, it's yours. There's a huge stack of mail over there, I'd like you to chuck out any junk mail and hand the rest to Theresa. Shouldn't take you long, just don't get any paper cuts." Squall swiftly passed the blond and managed to get out of his office before the he could be stopped.

"Squall, c'mon, that's not fair. The whole point of Dincht Day is that you get to spend it _with_ me."

"As I told you before, I already get the honour of seeing you every day. Believe me, it's enough." Squall didn't wait around to head into the elevator.

Zell followed him down to the ground floor, pestering him to reconsider, and even asking if he could tag along to where Squall was going. But the Commander's ears were but brick walls and he continued to make his way towards Parking Lot without a hint of hesitation.

"Please! Take me with you; I'm sure you need a couple of SeeDs to accompany you to such an important gathering," Zell begged, hurrying to keep up with Squall's pace.

"I do, and they're right here; SeeD Lopez, SeeD Choudhury, and SeeD Foly." Squall gestured to man and a woman standing beside a SeeD Personal Carrier vehicle.

"Commander, Sir." The female saluted, before adding, "SeeD Foly was taken ill last night – burst spleen. Headmaster Cid said he would find a replacement."

"Oh! Me!" Zell raised his arm up in the air, and used his other hand to point franticly at his chest.

"Cid's already finding someone," Squall repeated.

"Oh, please, Squall! This is fate. It's Dincht Day and just as you're about to ditch me, one of your SeeDs is ill. That's gotta be divine intervention." Zell's eyes widened as he attempted to convince Squall, with little luck.

"It's not fate, it's a hindrance. Besides, you're not authorised to travel unless you have a signed medical note from Kadowaki. Which, by the way, I hear from her you haven't attended a check-up in a very long while."

Zell scratched the back of his neck. "It's on my to-do list, I haven't had the time. Besides, I've rarely been able to attend foreign missions."

"Well, unless you get one signed, you're not going anywhere with me," Squall retorted.

"Really? So, all I need is a signed medical certification from Kadowaki and you'll let me go?" Zell chirped.

"What? No!"

"Oh, thanks, Squall! You're the best!" Zell exclaimed as he ran back towards the foyer.

"Zell!" Squall yelled after the blond, but this time it was his cries that fell on deaf ears.

* * *

Just as he had approached the bend into the First Floor foyer, Zell bumped straight into Cid. The older man stumbled back, colliding with the SeeD behind him.

"Whoops! Sorry, Headmaster Cid!"

"Oh, Zell, where are you off to in a hurry?" Cid chuckled, nodding to the SeeD behind him to check if he was all right.

"Squall's chosen me to come on the mission with him, Headmaster. You won't be needed after all," he said the latter to the dispirited SeeD behind Cid.

"Oh, right. Well, Ferguson, maybe the next mission, then?" Cid patted the young SeeD and lightly pushed him in the opposite direction. The two men watched as he gingerly walked away.

"I just have to get a medical note from Dr. Kadowaki and then I'll be right back. Don't leave without me!" Zell cried, a serious finger pointed in Cid's direction.

Cid laughed and held his hands up. "Oh, I wouldn't dream of it, not if Squall's chosen you personally." The bumbling Headmaster continued to chuckle to himself as he made his way to the Parking Lot to debrief the others.

Zell ran to the Infirmary as fast as he could, only stopping in his tracks once he reached the Infirmary doors. Exactly what was he going to explain to Dr. Kadowaki? There was no way she would let him travel on a mission without being properly checked over. Even if he mentioned the time restriction, Dr. Kadowaki would refuse him permission and Squall would go on without him.

Zell peered through the door, spotting an assistant behind Dr. Kadowaki's desk. There didn't seem to be any other person in the Infirmary at the time.

Taking a deep breath, Zell entered with a wide smile and greeted the assistant sat behind the desk.

"Is the doctor around, by chance?" he asked.

"No, sorry. She's just popped out for a bit, but she should be back in ten minutes. You're welcome to wait."

"Oh, that's okay; I'm in a bit of a rush. Er, could I possibly have a . . . Band-Aid?" Zell asked.

The assistant nodded and twirled around behind her to an open stock cupboard. She reached up and pulled a Band-Aid from the box. She turned back and handed it to Zell.

"Thanks. Um, I also need –" Zell scanned the stock cupboard and noticed a box with only one large vial in it, "— that." He pointed to the vial and the assistant rose from her seat.

"For a stool sample?"

"Ah, yeah . . . I'm going to need a couple though, it's for a number of tests," Zell quickly clarified.

"Okay. Wait right here, I'll just get more from the stock room."

The assistant grabbed her keys and went into the next room. Once the door was fully closed, Zell whipped round the desk and began searching the pigeonhole message box. Once he found the Medical Certification for SeeD Missions, he grabbed a pen and began ticking away the necessary boxes he had time and time again seen Dr. Kadowaki complete.

The last thing he needed was a signature. Now this would be problematic. There was no way the assistant could sign it, it had to be the Doctor. And there was sure chance that she wouldn't just sign away considering she was hot on his tail about his missed appointments.

"I hope I don't fall into deep shit because of this." Zell took a deep breath and scribbled in a fairly accurate depiction of Dr. Kadowki's signature. "I'm a fraud."

The door behind him opened and Zell stuffed the paper under his shirt.

"What are you doing behind the desk?" the assistant asked, her eyebrow cocked in the air.

"Oh, I was just admiring Dr. Kadowaki's medical achievements."

"Well, can you please do that behind the desk? No unauthorised personnel behind here."

The assistant handed Zell the vials which he took graciously and thanked her many times.

Not wanting to cause any further suspicion, Zell casually walked through the Infirmary doors, but then raced back to the Foyer.

* * *

"You're making me severely late," Squall scowled as Zell approached him, kitted out in his SeeD uniform.

"Sorry, I had to get changed," Zell excused himself.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Zell asked in confusion.

"Your medical certificate? Did Kadowaki do the checks and sign it?" Squall demanded, his patience thinning every second he spent with the Martial Artist.

"Oh!" Zell sprang to action, taking the folded paper out of his pocket. "Yup, all signed. That's actually what also took me so long; I had to have the basic checks done."

Squall didn't respond, he merely scanned the sheet and kissed his teeth. Handing the paper to Cid, he walked to the waiting vehicle and got in. Zell sighed and followed Squall.

"Squall will debrief you, Zell." Cid announced, then closed the door and waved them off.

* * *

It was already past noon once they landed in Deling City and arrived at the House of GMPs. Squall wasn't expected to contribute in the event verbally – a blessing for the stoic commander, who would have dismissed the mission altogether if such a role was required – he was merely a silent witness, an acknowledgement of Balamb's presence.

Zell on the other hand, should have joined the other two SeeDs taking notes. Instead, his own mission was prioritised; he was Squall's companion and followed him wherever he went, much to Squall's annoyance.

"I'm just saying, Ultimecia and Time Compression aside; luck really isn't on your side. You were hired by General Caraway to defeat an evil sorceress – I'm talking about Ulti, not Edie – only to let his daughter inherit powers and be at Ulti's submission. Then to make matters worse, the country that fought against Galbadia captures his daughter, and yeah, sure, you went to reclaim her back, but only to then go and let her be held hostage by another evil sorceress."

Zell patted Squall on the back and shook his head.

"I'm telling you man, GC has every right to hate your guts. You did a lousy job of protecting his daughter."

Squall huffed and rolled his eyes. "My mission was not to protect his daughter; he asked me that as a favour and I did my best, considering Rinoa had a knack — argh!" Arriving at the elevator, Squall punched the button several times and bit his tongue. He wasn't going to allow the blond to lead him into a debate over something so trivial.

"Hey man, I'm team-Squall!" Zell held his hands up in defence. "But, you got to admit, GC was throwing daggers at you during that meeting, and I can totally see why."

Squall shook his head and repeatedly pushed the elevator buttons.

"Anyway, let bygones be bygones. Puns aside, we can't dwell in the past. You should just apologise to GC," Zell advised.

"I have nothing to apologise for, even Rinoa accepts full responsibility for her lack of caution."

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that, and even if he did, he'll just think she's only taking the blame to protect you."

The elevator descended to their floor, a ping sound echoed through the corridor before the doors began opening.

"Better to apologise for lack of protection during a mission, than apologising for something like getting Rinoa pregnant."

"Excuse me?"

The SeeDs stood frozen, staring into the faces of General Caraway, and a couple of other Galbadian ministers. Zell bit his lip to prevent a curse word from escaping, and Squall struggled to find a thought, let alone a voice.

"Ah," Squall mumbled, and for what seemed like half a lifetime he raced to find composure. "H-h-he was just kidding. R-Rinoa's not pregnant." Squall shook his hands in front of the wide-eyed General.

General Caraway stepped out of the lift and stood in front of the two SeeDs, blocking them from getting into the elevator. He placed both hands on his hips and stared straight at Squall.

The Commander nudged Zell with his elbow, indicating for him to come to his aid and clear up the misunderstanding.

"Oh! Ah, yeah. Sorry, General Caraway. I was just joking; Rinoa's not pregnant. Well, at least I don't think she is."

Squall's eyes darted to the Martial Artist and he stared at him in disbelief.

"I just mean, I'm sure neither of them are virgins; they have been cohabiting for a very long time," Zell clarified as Squall looked at him in horror.

"Zell!"

General Caraway stiffened as he glanced around his aides in apparent discomfort.

"What? It's true. I can't lie to the guy, and I know you're no Irvine, but I don't believe you're the type of guy to be able to sleep next to Rinoa all night without —"

"Zell, shut up!" Squall swiped his hand in the air as if to cut the SeeD off. Zell cowered as if he was about to be hit.

"Gentlemen, I'll meet you in the lounge." General Caraway dismissed his aides and, once they were somewhat clear of earshot, turned his attention to Squall and Zell. "Commander Leonhart, it's no secret that my daughter is staying at Balamb Garden, and I am very aware she has some form of an intimate relationship with you – though I cannot fathom why. Then again, I never did understand her abnormal habits.

"My daughter and I do not see eye to eye all the time, but I assure you she has the highest level of respect for me when we're around people. If you and your SeeD friend would do the same, I can continue ignoring her mistakes, keep praying that the effects of sorcery wear off, and that she regains complete sanity. That way, perhaps she can return to Deling City and carry on with her normal life."

Squall nodded slowly. Zell copied his movements, though he was still in the course of processing General Caraway's insults.

With a curt nod, General Caraway waltzed down the corridor with his head held high. Squall groaned and mashed the button to the elevator, hurrying to get away from the scene and as far away from Zell as possible.

Unfortunately, Zell followed him into the elevator and began giggling.

"Shut up." Squall gritted his teeth.

"C'mon, you have to admit you have some bad luck."

"I don't have bad luck, Zell, I'm just surrounded by idiots," the Commander spat back.

Zell continued to chuckle to himself. "I can just imagine Rinoa getting a call from her dad demanding to know if she's pregnant. Dude, if you're there by that time, please record it."

Squall ignored the blond's attempt at rubbing salt into the wound. Once the elevator doors opened, Squall rushed out of the cell as quickly as possible.

"I'm sure Rinoa will find humour in it, she actually has a sense of humour. And anyway, it's not like I said you gave her a STD or anything."

Squall groaned again and shook his head. He quickened his pace and rounded the next corner only to bump straight into a large, tall figure.

"Trust me, getting Rinoa pregnant is a much happier scenario in comparison," Zell concluded as he caught up to Squall.

". . ."

"Ow." Squall rubbed his forehead and looked up to the figure in front of him. Ward stood towering over him, a shocked, yet pleased, expression written all over him. He turned to someone behind him and mentioned something in sign language.

"Are you sure?" came the reply.

Squall peered behind Ward's body and spotted Kiros right behind him.

"Squall!" Laguna's voice cried next to the aide. Squall internally groaned.

"Squall," Kiros nodded. "Congratulations."

"Congratulations? For what?" Laguna demanded, not aware of the exchange between Ward and Kiros.

"Rinoa's pregnant," Kiros replied.

"What!" Laguna cried louder. "Oh! Congratulations, Squall." The President hurried over to the Commander and began vigorously shaking his hand.

Squall arched his head back to glare at Zell. The Martial Artist scratched the back of his neck and shrugged his shoulder, a thin, apologetic smile displayed for compensation.

* * *

Done with the events of the day, Squall and his SeeDs returned to Balamb Garden a couple of hours before midnight.

Once Squall and Zell had clarified to the Estharian President and his aides that Zell was merely joking, leaving a visibly disappointed Laguna, the team grabbed a late lunch and then headed back to the station to depart for Balamb.

During their travel back, Zell shared their antics with the other two members of their team, who found the same humour in the situation as he did, though their giggles were muffled in comparison to Zell's cackles.

As though that wasn't a sore enough blister, Zell then recollected other mishaps between Squall and the gang during their mission against Ultimecia, until Squall decided to physically shut him up with a threat.

The silence didn't last too long, for the hyperactive Martial Artist who then began to swat flies and kick thin air for the remainder of the flight.

Walking back to their dorms, Zell opted to break his silence.

"Squall, you know I'm sorry, man. I know I say and do a lot of dumb stuff, but if you think about it, there's at least something funny that comes out of a bad situation. And, anyway, it's something to tell the kids – when you and Rinoa decide to have some," he quickly added.

Squall ignored him and carried on walking.

"In all honesty, I really do hope you enjoyed today. It wasn't like any of our other missions, but it was the first time in a long while we did something together, just the two of us. I kinda miss that."

"I don't," Squall easily let slip.

Zell laughed in response. "I know you don't mean that." He tugged at Squall's jacket and made the Commander face him. "Deep down, you know each of us brings something to your life, like you do to ours. Rinoa brings you peace and comfort, a positive outlook on your future where you're no longer alone. You bring my life order and insight, and I'm grateful to you for that. I've really learnt a lot from you over the past few years."

Squall frowned at Zell's sudden change in tone. He wasn't joking by the sound of it, his voice was calm and serious, and his eyes had a genuine glint to them.

"I hope that I'm not just a hindrance to you, someone who creates mistakes and misunderstandings that you have to fix. I hope in years to come, again, when you and Rinoa are ready to have kids —" he grinned and Squall rolled his eyes, "— you describe me as a friend who brought light and laughter where there was once darkness and silence, and that provided comic relief to every bad and boring event in your life."

Zell patted Squall on the arm and gave him another smile.

"Anyway, I'll catch you around."

He turned and walked towards the single dorms. The Commander stood for a few seconds, replaying Zell's words in his head. Somehow he felt as if he wanted to say something back to the Martial Artist; confirming Zell's words, waving away the day's misunderstanding, anything, but he wasn't sure. He felt like words were stuck in his throat, but he couldn't figure out what he wanted to say.

He couldn't think of anything in the slightest means positive, or worth saying, and watched as Zell disappeared behind the single dorm corridor.

The Martial Artist was correct in his observations; Zell did bring humour to any stale situation. Without Zell, Squall's life wouldn't be as exciting or adventurous. Every person that was a part of his life contributed in making it what it was. He, likewise, contributed to others in ways unknown to him. For Zell, Squall apparently brought order. That was definitely something Zell was in need of, just as Squall was in need of humour.

He allowed a little smile to grace his face, one which Rinoa noticed as soon as he walked into their shared accommodation.

"What are you so happy about? Thought you were at the WCU meeting?"

"I was," Squall answered. "Zell accompanied me, kept me from falling asleep during the boredom."

"That's nice, Zell's always handy when you wanna lift your mood," Rinoa commented.

Squall placed his keys by the door and manoeuvred through Angelo's many toys that were littered over the floor. He sat down next to Rinoa, noticing a fresh vase of flowers, a box of chocolate truffles, and a large, cuddly bunny on the coffee table.

"I didn't know you had an admirer; who are these from?" He gestured to the objects, picking up a chocolate truffle and biting into it.

"Oh, that. Yeah, really weird actually, turned up at our door with a card saying, 'Congratulations on the news of your expectancy, love Cid and Edea.'" Rinoa's eyes widened with humour. "I called Edea to find out whether she had sent it to me as a mistake, but she said my Dad told Cid I was pregnant."

Rinoa paused, waiting for Squall's features to resemble her own confused expression, but instead the Commander burst into a fit of laughter, spitting out pieces of chocolate – scaring, and disgusting, Rinoa in the process.

His chuckles echoed through the room and, pretty soon, he even had tears in his eyes.

"Squall, are you all right?" Rinoa shifted in her seat and tried to look at her hysterical boyfriend, who currently was busy wiping his eyes away.

"Whooo!" Squall let out a high-pitched breath, still giggling at the thought. "I'm good, I'm good."

"Okay . . . Are you sure?" Rinoa peered at him cautiously.

"Yeah, I am. And you know what? When you are pregnant, way, way, _way_ into the future, I'll tell you all about the time Zell got us pregnant." With that, the Commander snorted through another bout of laughter, getting off the couch and heading to the bathroom.

"_What_? Squall!" Rinoa called after him.

Sadly for the sorceress, Squall was Squall and he was adamant on showering and heading to bed. He wasn't up for sharing the story with her now, he physically couldn't as every time he attempted to his words descended into chuckles. Eventually, Rinoa grew tired and retired to bed, confused, but pleased, at Squall's sudden state of behaviour.


	3. Rinoa

**Author Notes**: For anyone who hasn't read my other stories that have been updated (cough*LeatherBlackDiary*cough) or my profile page I explained the reason behind my 11 month absence. I gave birth to a boy in May 2015 and have only recently gotten the time to write again. Updates will continue for all my stories as often as I can fit them in, in between juggling my responsibilities as a new mother.

Thank you immensely for the support shown for this fic. Much appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter III**

"Come in!" Rinoa called, her voice muffled through the wooden door.

Zell opened the door to Squall and Rinoa's complex to find the sorceress pacing back and forth between the small confines of her lounge. In one hand she held a rolled up newspaper while the other had a phone pressed against her ear.

"Dad, how many more times do I need to repeat myself? I am one hundred percent certain without an atom's weight of doubt that I am not pregnant!" Rinoa glared at Zell. She mouthed strong words that he was sure were death threats.

Zell threw a cheeky apologetic smile in hopes Rinoa would understand he hadn't meant any harm; it really was a misunderstanding . . . One huge, ill-timed, awkward misunderstanding.

Rinoa continued pacing through her apartment while Zell made himself comfortable at her breakfast bar. He heard every word of her part of the conversation as he skimmed through various Combat King magazines.

"Yes, I've read all the leaflets . . . He was kidding . . . Yes, of course, I know raising a baby is no joking matter . . . No, I will not send you a urine sample!"

Zell couldn't help but snort in laughter. He looked up to find Rinoa narrowing her eyes at him. He could only imagine what she was concocting in that dangerously, beautiful sorceress mind of hers.

Rinoa finally hung up on her father and released a deep, long sigh. Before Zell could offer his apologies, she walked behind him and whacked the back of his head with the newspaper.

"That's for being a jerk!"

"I'm sorry!" Zell cried, rubbing his head.

"I've been on the phone to him for over an hour trying to assure him I haven't been 'knocked up by my daft-face, leather-wearing, punk boyfriend'."

Zell attempted to cover his face with a hand, but the visibility of his flared cheeks and shaking shoulders were a damning indication of his laughter.

"Zell. . ." Rinoa was about to reproach him for making light of the seriousness of his actions, however, a few seconds of letting her father's words sink in and she couldn't help but giggle too. "It's not funny!"

"He actually called Squall daft looking?" Zell asked, to which Rinoa nodded through giggles. "See, Squall thinks he looks standoffish and cool, but I always thought he looked uncomfortable."

"Me too!" She cackled. "First time I saw him, he was standing alone in the ballroom and I thought he looked constipated."

"Well, when GC was questioning him he looked like he was about to shit bricks."

"I really would have loved to be a fly on the wall for that. I can't believe Squall let you get away with it. He's avoided countless meetings purely because he didn't want to be in the same room as my father and his 'beady-eyes'."

"I thought he was going to pounce on me when we got into the elevator."

Rinoa cocked an eyebrow and then frowned. "Come again? Wanna share something with me, Zell?"

"Huh? Oh no!" Zell fanned his hands in front of her. "I don't mean like that!"

"Hope not. I presume Mrs Dincht would experience the same grief my dad did thinking her only child was pregnant."

"Actually, I imagine Ma would be stoked." Zell grinned.

"With the pregnancy or with you having a kid with Squall?"

"Both!"

Their sniggering continued till Rinoa grew tired and picked up her coupon.

"Right. What exactly does this entail? I don't think I have the time to drag you to Galbadia today, partly because of time restrictions, partly because I don't want to run into any family members – especially Dad!" She widened her eyes as if picturing the scene.

"We could pop over to FH if you like?"

"Nah, as nice as the scenery is, it's not my cup of tea."

Zell pursed his lips and then hummed to himself, conjuring ideas to get the best out of his time with Rinoa. Time was restricted so realistically they could only go as far as Balamb town. Only problem was there was hardly anything to do in town other than shopping and eating at the local seafood restaurants.

"I don't know; I can't think of anything entertaining to do in town," he said.

Rinoa leaned over the breakfast bar, her hands entwined. She looked pensive – as if sceptical about asking Zell something. A smile spread across her lips as she looked up at her friend innocently. "Zell, I know you don't like us entering your room, but since this is a ticket to do whatever, wherever with you, can we—"

"Nope! No! No-no-no-no-no!"

"What? Not fair!"

"My room is out of bounds. _None shall enter._" Zell held a hand up in front of her.

"That's bull! It wasn't out of bounds when those Galbadian soldiers invaded the town."

"That was different. There was a legitimate reason . . . to allow certain individuals—"

"Boo-hoo! You said we could do whatever we wanted and I want to go to your room!"

"Why?"

"Because I want to and this ticket allows me!" She held the ticket in his face for all of two seconds and then skipped towards the apartment door.

"Where are you going?" Zell looked incredulously as Rinoa began putting on her coat and shoes.

"I'm going to your house. You can either come with me, or stay here and wonder what I'm touching and what drawers I'm sneaking a peak in!"

Zell groaned and pleaded with her. But she flicked him a wicked smile and left the apartment. He had no choice but to follow.

* * *

The drive to Zell's house was fairly short; it didn't give him enough time to persuade Rinoa to head elsewhere; she was insistent on her destination. Now outside the small complex, Rinoa rattled the door knocker and awaited Mrs Dincht's arrival.

The door opened and Mrs Dincht's face beamed when she saw them. "Rinoa, Zell! What calls for this surprise?"

"Hello, Mrs Dincht, just thought we'd pop by to see you."

"Hey, Ma." Zell gave his mother a peck on the cheek.

"Oh come on in, come on in," Mrs Dincht said. "I'll pop the kettle on, unless you're here for a long stay, then I'll make some fish sammies?"

"Err—" Zell looked to Rinoa for an answer, unsure of how long she wanted to stay.

"We'll probably be here a while, but please don't go to any trouble." Rinoa had already begun taking off her coat.

"It's no trouble," Mrs Dincht replied.

Once the older woman left the foyer, Rinoa raced upstairs with Zell calling behind her. She reached the door before he did, but before she could turn the handle Zell's hand stopped her.

"Please, Rinoa, there are things in there that are private and have sentimental value."

"I'm not going to break anything. I promise."

He seemed to weigh his trust in her for a brief moment, then he turned the handle and let her in to the room.

Rinoa wandered around the square room with her hands behind her back. She looked at ornaments and family items handed down to Zell from this grandfather. She admired the picture of the late Mr Dincht hanging on the wall. In one corner a shelf stood with pictures of the Dincht family and next to those were various snow globes of different sizes.

"What's with the snow globes?" Rinoa asked.

"A little family tradition between my grandfather and me. Whenever we travelled somewhere together we always brought back a snow globe. It was like our thing. Some people bring back t-shirts, we brought back globes. Once we had acquired a number of them we would remind each other where we bought each one."

"Aww that's adorable." Her gaze became wistful and she spoke softly to herself, "Wish Dad and I did something like that."

Zell smiled and took one off the shelf. He gave it a light shake and then held it up for Rinoa to see. Inside was a small figure of the Shumi Village Elder surrounded by tiny, white balls and specks of glitter. Another larger globe featured a miniature version of the prominent Gateway in Deling City complete with carvings of stone gargoyles. This time Rinoa gave the globe a shake and instantly smiled at the memory of home; countless times she had stood in the winter, gazing up as snowflakes descended on the Gateway just like the miniature version in her hands.

Other various globes of big and small sizes decorated the shelf, ranging from mountains in Trabia to Odin's Tower in Centra.

"Anyway," Zell said, breaking the silence, "what's all this about? Don't think Squall or GC would be particularly happy with your sudden interest in getting into my bedroom."

"Ha-ha," she said. "If you _must_ know I was feeling a bit homesick."

Zell frowned and then shook his head. "I don't follow."

"Everyone here practically started out at Garden, or at least that's what they remember, and prior to that they were at the orphanage. You're the only person I know that still has a home to come back to during the holidays."

Rinoa's words were a bittersweet reality to Zell. He had never really thought about the others, particularly Squall and Co. who never had any other family other than the one created for them at Garden.

"In all honesty I'd completely forgotten that," Zell said.

"I don't like to tell Squall I miss home; think it would be inconsiderate since he's never really had a stable one." She grimaced. "That sounds terrible."

"Don't worry; I know what you mean. They never grew up with the traditional mother and father figures and extended family. There were no siblings, just other orphans. At least that's what it was like when we were at the orphanage. To be really honest with you, I also don't speak about my family life much because I don't want to seem like I'm showing off or rubbing it in." Zell paused for a moment and then whispered, "I know I'm adopted."

Rinoa gestured worriedly behind her to Zell's open door. "You didn't?"

Zell walked over and discreetly closed the bedroom door. "She doesn't know that I know. If it hadn't been for Irvine's revelation I would have never known – the GFs did a good job on that. Besides, she and the rest of my family never made me feel like I wasn't a blood relative; even my grandpops treated me like I was his own flesh and blood. So why would I ruin that?"

"But. . . She knows that _you know_ about the orphanage now, right?"

Zell nodded.

"So, how did she explain her absence, or how you wound up in Edea's care?"

"At the time of the war, a lot of parents would send their children to the countryside because there was more of a chance of major cities and towns being invaded and bombed: it was safer in the rural areas. When Ma came for me, Edea said my mum had returned and it was safe to go back to my home. I was five or six at the time, and I still to this day don't have any recollection of how I got to the orphanage,"

"So you never had the desire to search for your real family?"

"They are my real family," Zell responded instantly.

Rinoa's face changed from curious to apologetic. "I'm sorry that was really insensitive of me."

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I get what you're asking, but what I'm trying to say is they always made me feel like I was a true member of this family. So, the idea of being adopted seems surreal. The orphanage feels like a dream. The idea of having a biological mother who isn't Ma seems absurd. She is my mother. And, I already know where she is," Zell said, the latter part with a heartfelt smile.

Rinoa smiled back in admiration. As much as he was known to be the jester of the group, at times Zell's sincerity and maturity shone brighter than anyone else's. This was one of those times when Zell's words gave Rinoa fresh perspective, appreciation and hope.

Zell continued to tell Rinoa about his grandfather who inspired him to become a SeeD. The man had taught Zell a lot about war and politics. He had always told Zell to follow what was right no matter who stood in the way, no matter how big the enemy was, or how powerful a tyrant was. It was ironic that those words were almost prophetic of the challenge Zell had faced after becoming a SeeD.

"I wasn't his real grandson, he hadn't adopted me, but there was never a time when he hadn't acted like my grandfather. He didn't have to be kind to me, play with me when I was a kid and advise me when I entered my teens – yet he did. I am blessed to have been part of this family." Zell stared admiringly at the picture of his grandfather.

"Thanks for sharing all of this with me. I'm happy you can come back to a place you actually call home. I wish things with my Dad were better so I could visit more often. I make the intention to go, but then I start overthinking about the things he's going to interrogate me about: when are you moving back home? Why are you living with that punk? Are you ever going to apply to a real college? Are you going to get a real job?" Rinoa huffed angrily. "It just infuriates me."

Zell gave her a lopsided smile. "Rinoa, you'll be surprised to hear this, but my Ma would say the same things. It's what parents do. She wasn't at all for me – her only child – joining a mercenary academy. Her complaints were always about how dangerous it was going to be: I'm going to end up limbless, she's going to receive a telegram saying I've been killed in action – the list was endless. But she's Mum and that's her role as a parent: to worry."

Rinoa thought about it and murmured to herself before saying, "I understand, but it's not my safety he's worried about; it's my choice of lifestyle."

"He thinks you can do better – not that I agree – oh whoops!" Zell burst out laughing when Rinoa's eyes narrowed at him in shocked offence. "I don't mean you can't do better, I mean you already have it better. I'm just saying as a parent he wants what's best for you, without knowing you have the best boyfriend a girl could have, a great set of friends, and a lifetime of opportunities."

"Hm. Good save," Rinoa said with a squint in her eyes. Zell gave her a cheeky smile to compensate.

A knock at the door halted their conversation as Mrs Dincht walked in with refreshments. She sat with the two of them and contributed to the stories of her father-in-law – Zell's grandfather – and his efforts in the Balamb army. That in turn led her to answer Rinoa's questions of how she met Zell's father; a local boy from a couple of streets down who would pulls weeds for her mother. He was three years older than her and thought he would never feel for her what she felt for him. He went away to study in Timber and she had tried to forget about him. Then one day she received a letter from him stating he would be returning to Balamb in search for employment and wondered if she was 'willing to provide some company for a couple of evenings with permission from guardians'.

"In those days things weren't how they are now. We didn't date, you see. We were courted. He came back and was handsomer than ever and doted on me. Once he worked and earned himself some money he spoke to my mum about marriage. My father had passed away by then and my uncle gave me away. It was a dream come true – my own little fairytale." She sighed in pleasure.

"That's wonderful." Rinoa smiled and sipped her warm tea.

"And this man of mine is just like his father." Mrs Dincht nodded at Zell, grinning widely. "I see the way he treats his Lily."

Zell blushed before lightly laughing. "What can I say? She's amazing."

"She's lucky to have someone who loves her more than he loves himself. Oh, you both deserve all the happiness in the world," Mrs Dincht said, her voice trembling slightly. She bit down on her bottom lip but the force of emotions coursing through her body was too much. She let out a whimper, threw her hands to her face, and shook her head.

Rinoa was taken aback. Zell, on the other hand, was quick on his feet and pulled his mother into a hug. He soothed her with calming words and pleaded for her not to cry.

"I'm sorry—" Mrs Dincht looked forlornly at her son. "Look at me; trip down memory lane and I'm all waterworks. I just wish you all the happiness, I just want you to be happy forever."

"I have all the happiness in the world in my arms right now," Zell replied, smiling deeply into his mother's hazel eyes.

Mrs Dincht caressed the side of his face and then kissed it. She cleared her throat once the realisation of Rinoa's presence resurfaced. She excused herself and left the room.

Rinoa's sight lingered on the door. She was both moved and perplexed by the woman's sudden bout of emotion. She hadn't known speaking about Zell's father would instigate such deep routed mourning and genuine desire for the same happiness she had been granted for her own child. It made Rinoa positively jealous of the bond between mother and son. And, again this made Rinoa feel even more homesick. She wanted nothing more than to share experiences with her own mother – as impossible as that was.

"I'm sorry for making your mum cry," she said.

"You didn't. She just gets a bit emotional whenever Dad is mentioned. Don't worry about it," he said, disregarding the event. "Lily's a lot like her too; hence why I said I don't like mentioning my family to the rest of the gang."

"What's her story – if you don't mind me asking?" She had known the Library personnel for some time now, yet never actually knew Lily's background.

"She was an orphan like us except she was in foster care in Balamb. When they opened Garden her foster family thought it would be a good investment for her future if she joined. She was getting older and it was less likely for anyone to adopt her."

"Her foster family couldn't?"

"No, they had like eight other foster kids living with them. Anyway, she joined Garden when she was thirteen years old and has been there since. She did try looking for her family a couple years back, but she wasn't happy with the results," Zell said shaking his head.

"What does that mean?"

"Er—" Zell hesitated. "It's not really for me to say."

"I'm sorry," she said, "It's none of my business."

Rinoa finished her drink and stood up. She placed the cup on the table and smoothed her clothes down.

"So, what else do you have here I can get exclusive access to?" she said teasingly.

"I'm not sure," Zell replied, scanning his room for anything interest to show his friend.

"Do you have any more family pictures?"

"I do, but they are locked up in the attic."

"Oh, forget that then. What about . . . Keepsakes. Anything from your childhood you still have?"

"Again, Ma most likely has stored them in the attic. However—" Zell walked to his closet and opened it, "—I may have something in here."

He rummaged round for a while until he brought out a wooden box the size of a telephone directory. It was plain all around with little to no markings, just some scuff marks. A wooden lid sat on the top securing the contents.

"I kept this in here as it's the safest place bar Garden. You can't let anyone know I have this, all right?"

Zell made Rinoa promise, then, carefully, he knelt down and placed the box on the floor. He opened the lid to the wooden box and placed it bedside him. Rinoa bent down to join him and looked at the items in the box; she was perplexed to find bits of random, sometimes broken, items. Zell had seemed to read her mind and gave a short giggle.

"It's not random crap," he assured her. He picked up a shard of glazed clay. "This is a piece of the vase Squall and us fixed at Winhill – not mentioning names, but someone broke it again. And this bullet was the same bullet Irvine fired at Edea during the Deling parade while she was possessed - he swiped it off the floor before they took us to D-District prison."

Rinoa watched as Zell took out a black lamp. It looked very familiar to her and before she could ask what it was, her brain beat her mouth and she yelled out:

"That's Diablos' lamp, right?"

"Bingo!" Zell grinned.

"Why do you have all of this?" Rinoa asked while playing with the lamp and sifting through other items Zell had collected through their travels. Among the heap were two Occult Fan magazines, the Solomon Ring required to obtain Doomtrain, and a ChocoWhis Squall had used to find chocobos during their travels.

"To remember. Ultimeica was a great, fearful opponent, but the journey to her defeat was one I enjoyed. I never felt more part of a group than ever before. I'm glad to have been part of it all. I kept all of these things because I wanted to have the opportunity my grandfather did with me and show my grandkids things from my time as a mercenary."

"Grandkids, eh?" Rinoa winked. "You and Lily better get started on kids of your own then."

Zell smiled but it wasn't his usual jovial smile. Instead he sighed and began packing the items back into the box.

"Thanks for having me, Zell. Think it's time we head back to Garden."

"What time is it?" Zell pulled out his phone and let out a whelp. "Whoa, can't believe we've been here this long."

"Time flies when you're having fun," Rinoa said and gave him a wink.

The two headed back downstairs and said their goodbyes to Mrs Dincht. Just as they reached the door Zell asked Rinoa to wait. He ran back upstairs and returned a minute later. He held out a snow globe to Rinoa. It was the one with the replica of the Gateway in Deling City.

"But, you got this with your grandad. . ."

"I know, and I cherish the memory, but I want you to have it. Hopefully, now you know why I got it, you'll have more than one memory to cherish."

"Are you sure?"

Zell nodded and further held it out for Rinoa to take. Finally, she took the snow globe and smiled sweetly at him.

"You're amazingly kind, Zell."

Mrs Dincht watched from the kitchen and wiped away a tear. She wasn't his biological mother, but she was honoured to be granted the opportunity to be the only mother he knew.

* * *

Rinoa stepped back from the fireplace and looked at the new addition to her ornaments. Squall's head popped up from behind her and he groaned.

"Not another one of your knick-knacks; you're going to overload this place with irrelevant and unwanted items."

"Excuse me, this was a gift from Zell," Rinoa said in mild irritation.

"It looks second-hand. Where'd he get it? Yard sale?"

She huffed. "If you must know he got it with his grandfather."

"Hm. Well, at least it's an upgrade from a fake coupon."

Rinoa narrowed her eyes at Squall. He widened his eyes and looked at her questioningly. The silence between them grew lengthier until Rinoa turned towards her bedroom and disappeared. She reappeared with the coupon Zell had given her and a photo frame with one of many pictures of Angelo she had. Taking out the picture of Angelo, Rinoa replaced the frame with the coupon. She placed the framed coupon on the mantelpiece next to the snow globe and stepped back.

It looked odd, a bit misplaced among the ornaments and pictures. However, the mantelpiece was about her memories, and this particular one could not be missed.

* * *

**End Note**: I always wondered if Zell was adopted why hadn't he known this prior to Irvine's revelation, considering his adopted family had full knowledge and no dealings with GFs. Thus I came up with this rationale: Ma Dincht and Edea probably wanted to give Zell hope - while morally questionable - and instead of telling him his mother is dead/missing/doesn't want him anymore they tell him his mother has come back for him. He has no memory of what she looked like, he's ecstatic that his mother is returning, and accepts Ma Dincht without a second thought.

That's just my theory. :)


	4. Quistis

**Chapter IV**

Quistis looked down at her champagne coloured wrist watch; the minute hand had moved to twenty past eleven. She was supposed to meet Zell at eleven o'clock outside the cafeteria for a quick coffee before setting off for Dollet. By this rate, they would miss the 11:40AM train and would have to wait another thirty-five minutes for the next. If Zell didn't hurry up they wouldn't be heading anywhere at all.

She had groomed herself for the trip, wanting to be rid of the tired SeeD look, but a strained look in the semi-reflective glass beside the cafeteria doors resulted in her worry of being overdressed. Her subtly applied make-up: a touch of eyeliner, few strokes of mascara, and a light-pink, matt lipstick to match her pastel-pink, quarter-sleeve, cashmere sweater, on any other female would be classed as everyday make-up. However, due to Garden's strict rules on make-up during working hours, wearing even a lick of gloss left Quistis feeling as though she was caked like a clown. She didn't need make-up – or so Rinoa and Selphie told her many a time, but she often liked to enhance her features, and truthfully, she was flattered when she received compliments.

Another concentrated look at her attire further heightened her insecurities; tan, skinny-leg jeans and three inch wedges – she was definitely a clown in stilts. The longer she stood outside the cafeteria and received unexpected stares from junior cadets the more often Quistis kept a keen eye on her watch and began counting every minute Zell was currently standing her up. By half eleven she decided that she would either investigate Zell's delay or change into something black and uniform-like, and hastily made way to his dorm.

Quistis knocked on Zell's door loudly and called to him. "Zell?"

A couple of seconds passed before the locks turned. Zell stood dressed in black jeans, a light blue, half-sleeved shirt, and a navy blue, quilted waistcoat perfect for the warm, but breezy weather.

"Dude, I'm so sorry! I got a call just as I was about to leave, and I had no idea it would take this long." Zell moved aside and welcomed Quistis into his dorm.

"Oh, that's all right. I thought maybe you'd forgot the timing."

"No, I hadn't forgotten about our day, but I just couldn't hang up; it was a call I'd been waiting for all week."

"Anything important?"

Zell hesitated before waving a dismissive hand. "Nothing interesting . . . So, what do you want to do? Still make our way to Dollet?"

"Er," – Quistis quickly checked her watch, – "if we leave this minute and grab a SeeD Personal Carriage we could still get the quarter-past twelve train."

She looked expectantly at Zell when he didn't respond. Instead he stood with his hands wedged inside his waistcoat pocket, head slanted, and his eyes unfocused.

"Hello!" Quistis cooed.

Zell's head whipped straight at her. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. Sorry, twelve-fifteen, right? We should be able to manage that."

Quistis was concerned; Zell could often be a bit aloof, lacked concentration, but something about his demeanour was a little off.

"Zell, we don't have to go to Dollet, if you don't want to. We could just stay in—"

"And do your laundry? I don't think so!"

"No!" Quistis folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. "I was going to say you don't particularly look well. We could stay in, order food, and watch a movie."

Zell scrunched his nose. "During lunch?"

"Or we could stay local? Maybe go to the Balamb Hotel and grab some lunch?"

"That, I wouldn't mind." Zell turned to leave but halted just as they reached the door. He spun to face Quistis, nearly colliding into her and said, sternly, "But no going to my house and into my room."

"Why would I do that?" Quistis frowned.

"You girls like going into forbidden places."

"Whatever. Let's go!" She reached past Zell to open the door and then forcefully ushered him out of it.

* * *

Rows of square, linen-dressed tables set with over-polished silverware filled the empty Balamb Hotel restaurant. While capable of seating up to eighty, only six customers inhabited the dining hall, one of whom was a hotel staff member on his lunch.

The waitress, who had been idly folding napkins, beamed at Zell when he walked in with Quistis. She hastily handed them lunch menus, returned to her post for five minutes, and then rushed back to take their order in fear of them leaving.

"So, what can I get you?"

"Erm, I'll have . . ." Quistis scanned the lunch menu with disinterest. "I'll have the salmon in mushroom sauce and an iced-tea."

"The usual," Zell said to the waitress, who nodded her head eagerly all the while smiling.

"She seemed very happy to see you," Quistis observed when the waitress had left the dining hall.

"Ah, probably just happy for the business. I try to come here at least once a week to give them some custom, not that it matters anymore."

"This place was once so lively, what's happened?"

"Number of factors, biggest being a lot of people are emigrating to bigger cities. Other than Garden, not a lot of people have a reason to stick to such a small town; my mum is only here because I'm up the road, figuratively speaking."

"I guess, but it's a shame. This town has a great sea, sandy beaches, and, like you said, Garden is established here; why wouldn't this be a perfect holiday resort?"

Zell shook his head. "Ever since Fisherman's Horizon has been regenerated and the railroad tracks are transporting to Esthar, people would much prefer to do some recreational fishing there and then head to Esthar for sightseeing. No one wants to come here."

"Hm. That sucks. Wait! You said coming here weekly doesn't matter anymore?"

"My Ma told me last week the owner sold the place to someone who hasn't disclosed what he intends to do with the place. I don't think it will remain as a hotel."

"What makes you say that?"

Zell shrugged. "It's not exactly raking in any money now, so why keep a business that can't keep afloat?"

"Oh right. I would have thought with this being the biggest hotel in Balamb it would be worth keeping."

"I guess a bed and breakfast is a cheaper option for those who make day visits," said Zell.

"Well, I'd be sad to see this place close; I hope the new owner finds a better use for it."

A glance around the aged, semi-isolated room was proof enough the place needed some imminent touch up; sky-blue paint had chipped off from the upper corners, the décor consisted of wooden ship wheels and rusted anchors mounted on the walls, and a portrait of a Siren playing a harp; all were outdated and cliché. And while the wide windows brought plenty of light during the day, the scattered plastic-candlestick lighting did little during the night – a failed attempt at ambience.

Spending the majority of her time in Garden and then escaping Balamb for a break left Quistis realising she was part of the economic problem and lack of community spirit the town faced. Many SeeDs and cadets like her would plan trips to Dollet, Deling City, Timber, even, for term breaks. For her, a holiday was being far away from Garden and forgetting for a few days that she was a mercenary. In the very beginning she was too afraid to venture far – too comfortable and adoring Garden to stray away from it – but she soon came to realise that holidaying in Balamb constantly reminded her of her career and the locals wouldn't let her forget it either.

But what was she to do now? It seemed to be a problem that didn't have a foreseeable solution.

"You've gone quiet," said Zell.

"Sorry." Quistis sighed. "So, tell me what's new with you?"

"Nothing much, you know the usual."

"I have to admit – at first I was very sceptical of your gift, it does have the Zell-factor to it, but I'm still questioning why you would even want to spend one-to-one time with us." Quistis eyed Zell closely, her arms folded over her chest.

Zell frowned and leaned back into his chair. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, it's just you and me. Be honest, I know you don't mind spending time with me or Selphie and Rinoa, but seriously? You've never been particularly thrilled to spend time with Squall alone, forcing yourself to keep a conversation going while he 'hmms' and 'mhmms' every now and again."

Zell grinned wickedly at Quistis's observations. "Ironically, he did none of that the day we spent together. You push enough buttons and Squall can speak wonders."

"I'll bet," said Quistis. "Come on, there's something you're not telling me. Why are you so eager to spend time with us?"

Zell gulped a mouthful of water and shrugged. "I just miss you guys."

"Ha!" Quistis exclaimed. "If you're going to lie to me at least make it believable."

"I'm not lying." She saw genuine hurt in his eyes. "I just figured the last time we spent some proper time together was a couple years back. Everyone is slowly moving on with their lives and I don't know when I'll be able to spend time with you all next."

"Why alone though? That's what I don't get."

"What's there to _get_?" His tone was edgier and louder than usual so that it caught the attention of the three other customers who briefly paused from putting on their jackets to glance over at their table. "Sorry, Q."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't intend to upset you." Quistis reached over to hold his hand.

The waitress returned with their food and drinks and then promptly left. They began eating quietly at first, making brief comments on the tastiness of the food and their remorse that the place would soon be closing.

Zell wiped his mouth with his handkerchief and cleared his throat. He stared at Quistis as she cut up a baby potato and popped it into her mouth. When she caught him staring she blushed and smiled.

"Sorry, but this is really good; the potatoes are so soft and buttery."

"Carry on eating. I just wanted to apologise for being harsh. You're right; I'm not being completely honest with you guys," he said, "and at the current moment I can't."

Quistis softly placed her utensils down and asked, "Does this have anything to do with your call in the morning? You seemed to be preoccupied even then."

"Yeah it does. But I can't discuss any details about that, at least not until I've spoken to Lily."

"I understand. What can you tell me?" she asked.

Zell huffed and stared at his plate forlornly. Ma Dincht and Lily already knew about his situation, so the biggest hearts were already broken. Nevertheless, broaching the subject to another friend and loved one was still difficult and Zell acknowledged that such news would never be taken well.

"Like I said, I'll talk about it in more detail with you all another time, because I haven't told Squall either, and I mean this with no disrespect, but as the commander he should be the first to know, so—"

"Zell, don't worry; I won't breathe a word to anyone. Just tell me whatever you're comfortable sharing," said Quistis, hoping to ease his panic and anxious to hear his secret.

". . . I'm not going to be a SeeD any longer; I'm leaving," he said gravely.

Silence stood between them while Quistis waited for his words to sink in and for him to cry out he was joking. Only neither of those things were happening and his expression remained serious. The prolonged quietude dragged on and heightened the sound of the crashing shore behind them.

One of the gang no longer wanting to be a SeeD was unheard of; this was their life. Most of them came to Garden straight from the orphanage, or so they could remember. Garden had provided them with vast skills and vocations to dive into other career paths, but no one really just gave up the idea of being a SeeD . . . Well, not unless you counted Cafeteria Lady's son, then again the simple fact that he had moved to Fisherman's Horizon was testament to his stance on violence or disciplinary acts.

Eventually, Quistis broke the awkward silence with a hushed tone that in a busier place would have fallen on deaf ears. "I'm not sure I understand. Where are you going?"

Zell chuckled and shook his head, seeming to find her question amusing. Quistis didn't back down and asked again.

"I don't know where I'm going. Just know that I won't be here anymore – not Balamb or Garden."

"You're leaving, yet you don't know where you're going? What does that even mean?" Her frustration was evident in the tautness of her tone.

"I—I'm in . . . I'm in trouble," he said tremulously.

"What kind of trouble?"

"I can't say until I've spoken to Squall."

Quistis threw her napkin over her plate; Zell's announcement had figuratively placed a weight on her stomach so that the idea of putting another morsel in her mouth was nauseating.

"I thought you loved being a SeeD."

Her face was crestfallen and pained; Zell was flattered by the reaction alone. He never believed any of his friends held any grudges or ill-feelings towards him, but the sheer sadness he saw in Quistis showed her love for him and the deep value of their friendship.

"It's not that I want to leave, it's just something I have to do," he said.

"Well, what has Lily had to say about this?"

"She cried at first, but she's slowly come to accept it."

Quistis frowned and eyed Zell carefully. "That's it! She didn't try and change your mind?"

Zell took in a shuddering breath and scratched his forearm. He didn't know how to explain without revealing everything – and he couldn't do that yet, not without informing Squall first. Telling Squall would be bad enough, but having Squall hear it through a third-person was worse; he had to be the one to break the news to the commander.

"Quistis, it's not like she could change anything; Lily was just as devastated as you. Give me some time to tell Squall and then I'll explain everything, right now nothing will make sense."

She nodded wordlessly. That seemed like the only thing she could do at present, though she wanted to barrage him with questions, yet reminded herself she promised to accept whatever he was willing to share.

The idea that one of the gang was leaving disheartened her, it wasn't something she ever wanted to see happen, as naïve and unrealistic that was. In a matter of years Squall would most likely marry Rinoa and move out of Garden, Selphie would want return to Trabia and Irvine would accompany her, so why did she count on Zell to stick around solely because his mother lived here?

The truth was she was grounded here and couldn't mentally handle the notion of not being with her friends any longer. Years after Ultimecia and nothing big had changed in her life – she hadn't even dated since her last relationship, that lasted four months, ended six months ago.

This was real: Zell was moving away and her fears of everyone leaving would slowly come true. Now she would be left with the next generation of SeeD and the few who, like her, couldn't let go of their attachment to Balamb Garden. It was heartbreaking.

"You're not eating," said Zell.

"I'm not particularly in the mood anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"No!" Quistis quickly put Zell at ease. "I'm not mad or upset with you, your leaving has come as a shock, I'm just trying to digest it. Never thought this day would come when one of us would be leaving."

"Like I said, it's not something I want to do . . . I have to."

* * *

They tried to avoid discussing Zell's leaving as much as they could, which was easily done, though it still played on both their minds. After their half-eaten lunch at the hotel they walked by the pier and talked about their adopted families; Quistis had far less to tell as she had left home at ten to join Garden, but she had some good memories with the family.

When the cool, salty breeze had turned chilly they decided to head back to Garden and carry on their conversation in Zell's dorm with hot mugs of instant cappuccino. The topic of relationships had moved from family to lovers, and Quistis couldn't help but verbalise her earlier worry.

"I haven't dated anyone since Xander."

"I didn't realise you were still into him," replied Zell.

"Oh, I'm not!" Quistis shook her head confidently. "It took me four months to realise that our relationship was as stagnant as a marsh. There just didn't seem to be any chemistry between us. He seemed relieved when I told him it was over – story of my life: reading wrong signals and thinking there's something romantic with someone when there clearly isn't."

"What do you mean?"

Quistis groaned, hesitant to elaborate on the topic in case Zell misunderstood and it somehow got back to Squall, or worse, Rinoa. She chose her words carefully.

"I meant when I thought there could have been something between me and Squall."

"Oh." Zell looked away, making Quistis feel more awkward about discussing such sensitive topics about their close friend.

"I'm really happy for Squall, and I'm glad he got with Rinoa before I approached him about . . . You know—"

"Yeah," Zell answered a bit too quickly.

Where a minute ago she was afraid to broach the subject, now she felt compelled to reason her past thinking and behaviour.

"What I said at the orphanage was true; I really did try and replace Elle, but with the GFs messing with my mind I thought I was being protective out of love for him. And, you know, I was relieved when I realised what my feelings were because I kept thinking how unethical it was to have feelings for a student."

"It's not like you acted upon it," said Zell.

"Exactly! I didn't, yet I still felt bad."

Zell patted Quistis's back and tried to make sure his next statement didn't come out as patronising as possible, "Don't worry; you'll find someone."

"I know: plenty more fish in the sea, so long as it's not a fastitocalon I'm fine with that."

The cheeky smirk on Zell's face caught Quistis's attention and she pestered him until he relented and told her what he was thinking.

"You can't get offended, OK?"

"Oh, that just alarms me. It's definitely going to be something offensive," she said.

"It's not, but I know you girls take things the wrong way. I . . . kinda used to imagine you and Seifer would get together." He giggled as the absurdity left his mouth.

"Oh!" Quistis's squeaked in a high pitch.

Her mug moved to her mouth as she took several gulps of the now tepid drink. Her eyes focused on the coffee table as she attempted to remain expressionless. Zell zoomed into her face, studying every line and imaginary pimple, and she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. He shot backwards and pointed at her.

"You didn't," he said, his tone deep and hushed.

"Didn't what?" She feigned ignorance, her sight fixated on the pile of mail on the wooden coffee table.

Zell gasped and widened his eyes. "Oh my God, you did!"

Quistis set her mug down and turned to face Zell; her stare was serious and hard, her jaw tight and her lips lightly pressed together so that her smile seemed tense.

"Zell, I know where your mum lives, remember? You even peep a word of this to anyone and I'll walk into your room and touch your stuff."

"Why do you girls have to touch things?" He threw his hands up in the air in defeat. "Am I really that easily threatened?"

"You swear you won't tell anyone?" Quistis arched her brows sternly.

"Cross my heart," he said and drew a cross over his chest with his index finger.

"This was way before I got my instructor's licence, so nothing immoral or unethical in my opinion," she felt obliged to note before fully disclosing the affair. "Garden threw that Winter Ball; do you recollect? We obviously weren't old enough to drink, but someone spiked the punch bowl with some very strong Trabian alcohol."

"Can't believe people still do that." Zell rolled his eyes at the cliched action.

"Well, I had got drunk on it unknowingly, somehow had followed a group of cadets to the Training Centre and started making out with . . . You know who." Her words came out with difficulty.

"How has this never been spread on the rumour mill? Surely, the group you went with would have seen you suck Seifer's face," said Zell.

Quistis slapped his thigh. "Don't say it like that. And, no, nobody saw us; we had wandered off alone and hid behind a tree where we fell asleep. I sobered up before he did and made a run for it, but it was already way into the night, almost early morning. Got in trouble by one of the Garden Faculty who had caught me and smelled the alcohol."

"Was that it? You just made out with Seifer?"

"Not juicy enough for ya?" Quistis was mildly disappointed.

"Well, it is Seifer so anything involving him is scandalous. What happened with him after that?"

"Nothing. I don't even think he remembers. He was really drunk, like off his face drunk, giggling like a school girl with tears streaming down his face. I'd never seen him like that before, or ever again for that matter."

"That's a shame, would have liked to hear his side of it."

Quistis snorted. "As if he'd remember something like that."

"Aww, poor Q," Zell cooed.

"Save your pity for someone in need. I was glad he didn't remember, and judging by the fact that I fell asleep kissing him and not wound up naked, I'm certain he wasn't anything special." They both chuckled. "Gosh, it would be a nightmare to wake up knowing I lost my virginity to Seifer Almasy."

"Nightmare for you, but a whole different meaning to his _romantic_ dream."

Their fits of laughter echoed loudly and for those few minutes all was forgotten about Zell's impending departure.

Zell straighten his back and readjusted his sitting position. He leaned over and grabbed both mug handles into one hand. He turned and smiled goofily at Quistis.

"Thanks, Q, for doing this with me, making me laugh, and sharing your _dirty, little secret_." He winked at her.

"Pleasure's all mine."

Zell took the mugs to the kitchenette and rinsed them under the sink. Quistis stared at his back worryingly. She wanted to broach the subject of his leaving again, but was too shy and respectful to do it. A major flaw of her character she believed was that she really wanted to know the ins and outs of her friends and co-workers lives, but only if they wanted to share the information with her willingly. If she even sensed an atoms weight of their unwillingness to share something, yet they did anyway, it made her feel like their relationship lacked genuine trust, and also made her feel her intentions to know were insincere.

She loved Zell like a brother, and undoubtedly she wanted to know why he was leaving, why he was giving up on a life choice that he loved dearly, but she respected him too much to prod for an answer. She wanted him to tell her because he wanted to share that information with her, not because she desired to know.

Even the intimacy with Seifer she had shared with him was done, to a certain extent, with the hope of him possibly sharing something secretive with her; she hated to admit that – quite embarrassing and petty. Nevertheless, theories revolving around Zell's untold reasons would play on her mind until he eventually spilled the beans.

"Zell, I'm going to head off now; have a meeting in the morning."

Zell threw a damp towel on the kitchen island and walked up to Quistis. He engulfed her in a tight embrace and held her for a moment. When he let go he gave her a warm smile.

"I'm sorry we couldn't make it to Dollet. Maybe another time?"

"Don't worry about that, I enjoy your company regardless of where we go or what we do." She bent down and kissed his cheek. "Take care of yourself and call me when you're ready to talk." She felt the need to get the last bit off her chest.

"I will do. I promise to keep your secret," he teased.

"You better. Goodnight."

She walked back to her dorm with a somber, melancholic feeling; ironically Zell was known to be the jester of the group – she should have left with laughter in her heart and a grin plastered across her face.

The low mood wasn't purely because Zell was moving away, the truth was he had given her a reality check and caused her to question her own static life; if in ten years' time she was still at Garden would she still be content? Why was it that she was fine to carry on living in Balamb so long as her friends were with her? Would any of them think twice about making huge life-changing decisions if it didn't involve her? She felt like the last question was a no-brainer; she was comfortable living in Garden with her friends, but that didn't mean they were or weren't all going to eventually move on with their own lives.

Zell had caused her to reassess her life and question what she wanted in the future. Her gut churning was due to the simple fact that she didn't have the answers. Her content life was now being questioned and she didn't like that.

With her heart heavy, Quistis carried on to her dorm, determined to find the answers eventually.

* * *

Zell sat at the edge of his bed and held his mobile phone to his ear. After a couple of rings the recipient picked up.

"Hey, sorry I was with Quistis today so only just got the chance to call you now. We need to talk, can you meet me tomorrow for breakfast?"

Once done with his call, he hung up and picked up the letter next to him. He read it again and sighed. Dropping it onto his nightstand, he turned off his bedside lamp, and lay in the dark until sleep overtook him.


	5. Irvine

**Chapter V**

Irvine, Selphie, and Zell stood just outside Garden's entrance with weekend backpacks, passports, and return flight tickets to Trabia in their possessions. Zell had been stricter on his tardiness since Quistis's trip to Dollet had to be cancelled, and ensured he booked their flight at a time that wouldn't coincide with possible errands and phone calls.

"Thanks for letting us combine our Dincht Day tickets, Zell," said Selphie.

"Ditto, a weekend in Trabia even with a third wheel—" Irvine elbowed Zell in the ribs, "—is just what I need after a horrendous week of Cadet training."

"It's cool," said Zell. "How's the training going, anyway?"

"I swear I wasn't this incompetent when I took the SeeD test. Some of these cadets act all tough in the Training Centre, but the minute they're in the battlefield fighting something stronger than a T-Rexaur they act like they're petrified. They seriously need to get a grip and realise there are stronger enemies out there than whatever Garden stocks."

"Glad I refused the training opportunity then," Zell said with a smirk.

"Well, what's a lone sharpshooter to do? There's hardly any work for me lately, a lot of the current missions are close combat."

"Don't worry, Irvy, tonight we can do a little of our own _close combatting_." Selphie winked.

Irvine's arms enveloped around her waist, he bit his bottom lip, and held her seductive gaze. "Ooh, why don't we role-play; I'll summon Ifrit and _guardian force_ my way into your _fire cavern_."

"Hehe, I'd prefer you junction your _leviathan_."

"Firstly, _eww_—" Zell retched to showcase his disgust, "—please not in front of me. Secondly, _eww_ – please don't use Garden related sexual innuendos. The last thing I need is to imagine you two getting it on every time I summon a GF."

Irvine smirked, and was about to add more when he noticed a Balamb Town cab slowing up as it approached them. "Hey," he said, pointing, "our ride's here."

The two backpacks and Selphie's enormous "weekend" luggage were crammed into the trunk. Selphie and Irvine were already seated when Zell, with one leg already in the cab, became aware of an indistinct shouting in the distance that grew louder until he could hear his own name. He turned to see Squall jogging toward them, his dog tags that were normally tucked under his office attire – a white, half-sleeved shirt, swayed side to side as he ran. Once Squall was close enough, his jog slowed to a stride and finally he halted in front of him.

"Hey, Squall. What's up, man?"

"You . . . You need to come with me," he said, breathing heavily.

"Dude, I'm catching a flight to Trabia."

"Not until we've talked, you're not."

"Squall, please don't make us late," Selphie whined, leaning over Irvine's legs to look at Squall.

"What's going on?" Irvine asked.

"We can do this here, or in private. Your call," said Squall, his tone forceful.

Zell didn't want to take the risk and have Squall berate him in front of his friends – even if it were just Irvine and Selphie. They were no longer the teens who rolled their eyes at his mischief; they were mature adults who paid more attention to respect and curtesy. The habitual "grow up" comments were enough to result in Zell being less playful and more serious when the time and place required.

"OK." He turned to the other two and said, "I won't be long."

Zell and Squall moved a good distance away from the cab. Unable to hear the other couple converse, they ascertained they were free from being overheard.

For a moment, neither said a word; Squall stared hard, lips thin, and eyebrows furrowed. He was clearly displeased and Zell could only guess at the many possibilities. Zell was ready, either way, to apologise for his shortcomings – whatever they may be.

Finally, Squall produced a folded piece of paper from his uniform pocket and held it up for Zell to see.

"Want to explain this?"

Zell took the paper and became increasingly conscious of his own rushed handwriting the more he read. The fake health document he had forged as Dr. Kadowaki's in order to accompany Squall to Galbadia had exposed his fraudulent behaviour. He attempted a sheepish smile to play it off like another one of his mischievous antics, but Squall's well defined frown was having none of that.

"Dude c'mon, she wasn't there and I knew you wouldn't let me go without getting that signed—"

"Damnit, Zell, you're a SeeD!"

Zell was rendered speechless by Squall's outburst. The commander often became irritated, frustrated, even annoyed by incompetence or ignorance. Yet, anger? That emotion was saved for dire situations where Squall could not act without profound disappointment and hurt being apparent.

"You took an oath to abide by Garden's rules, even the ones that may seem arbitrary and trivial. Do you know how much trouble you'll get for this? Do you know the implications _I_ may face because I didn't notice this, this _forgery_!" Squall snatched the paper back.

The grey, cracked slabs on the ground were easier on Zell's eyes than Squall's vexed expression. He didn't have a valid response and was cautious of his words lest they provoked Squall further.

"Imagine my disbelief when Kadowaki picks this up and immediately claims she didn't approve it. And, I'm sitting there pointlessly arguing that Zell wouldn't do something so _stupid_ and unethical!"

Squall's widened eyes and flared nostrils could only produce a meek apology from Zell.

"Right now they're in my office going through the entire month's checks to see if anyone else has forged her signature and is currently on a mission. There's a reason for these checks, Zell; it's so you don't end up like Dylan Marsh – fizzing your brain out on overuse of Guardian Forces!"

"I said I'm sorry, what more do you want me to say?" Zell muttered.

"Tell me why you did it."

Zell huffed and shook his head, angry at himself for doing something that in hindsight was irresponsible and could jeopardise both their careers.

"_Zell_."

"This is such shitty timing," Zell moaned. "Fine, this is the reason . . ." And so he began to explain the motive behind his misdemeanour. It wasn't how Zell intended on telling him – the countless scenarios he had concocted in his head all took place in Squall's office or Zell's dorm. There was something so inappropriate and detached doing it outside Garden's gates, but there was no helping it now.

From inside the cab, Selphie and Irvine could only watch and speculate as to the nature of their friends' exchange. At first, Zell had been mute, head down, and Squall seemed to be lecturing him about something. Then Zell began talking, and Squall frowned less and less and his shoulders slumped.

"What do you think Zell's done now?" asked Irvine.

"Beats me. Though, Rinoa told me Zell spread a rumour that Squall got her knocked up." Selphie giggled.

"Oh, that's definitely a rumour. Squall isn't the kid type."

"I disagree, Squall has a soft side and he'd make a great dad. Once upon a time people were saying he wasn't the romantic type either, and then _bam_! Rinoa came along and changed that."

"Don't really think that happened with a _bam_," said Irvine.

"You weren't at the inauguration ball; you should have seen how many toes they stepped on."

"Ah, you're not wrong there, Squall has a knack for stepping on toes, figuratively and literally speaking."

Selphie frowned in Zell and Squall's direction; she was eager to catch her flight but also curious to know why it looked like the colour had drained from Squall's face; he said something – something short, possibly only a word . . . Zell nodded slowly in reply.

"I wonder what's going on," she muttered.

A couple of minutes went by with the only sounds coming from the hum of the cab's engine and the driver's non-stop rhythmic chewing of gum. Zell kept his head bent down, nodding slowly at Squall who gestured with his hands while speaking, his earlier irked demeanour replaced with solemnity. Then Zell gave a stiff salute, turned away from the commander, and strode back to the couple.

"All right," said Zell. "Let's get going before we get held up by something else."

"What did Squall want?" Selphie enquired.

"Nothing."

Selphie and Irvine looked at each other doubtfully.

"We're going to be late."

The two nodded at Zell and buckled their seat belts, nevertheless still curious about the bizarre exchange.

* * *

Travelling as a civilian was not as quick and swift as taking a SeeD airship, the Ragnarok, or flying Garden. Queuing at check-in, security, and boarding were all part of the package that was uncommon when flying as a SeeD. The rowdy, talkative passengers, and an overtired and unsettled toddler throwing a tantrum in the middle of the aircraft's aisle were a raw taste of what the SeeDs had been unaccustomed to. But Selphie and Irvine had desired to make their trip as less SeeD-y as possible and accepted whatever flying as a normal passenger entailed.

Once the trio had landed in Trabia, they made their way directly to Trabia Graden where Selphie had wished to spend her coupon, and henceforth had her friend, the Commander of Trabia Garden, allocate a suite for them to lodge in for the weekend. While the day was actually reserved for Irvine, the two decided to combine their tickets so they could manage the trip whilst spending time alone together as well as individually with Zell.

Upon arrival, several younger cadets, who often had the pleasure of Selphie's company on numerous visits, bombarded her at the barriers and voiced excitement of her arrival. Selphie tiredly, yet smiling, assured them all she would see them later that evening, before making their escape to their suite.

"Ah! Finally," Irvine exclaimed as he threw himself backwards onto their king-sized bed. The back of his head met with the soft, but heavy duck-feathered duvet that tingled his nostrils with the fragrance of waterlily and lime when he inhaled.

"Don't you just love what they've done with this place?" said Selphie. "It's like a resort version of Garden, I get surprised every time I visit. Honestly, I really wouldn't mind moving back here!" She stood by the wide windows overlooking the Trabian Mountains, her hands pressed against the glass pane much like a child looking into a candy shop.

"Don't get any ideas, Selphie, this climate will take time for me to adjust."

"Oh, a little frostbite every now and again isn't such a bad thing. C'mon, you're telling me you wouldn't love for Balamb to have indoor heated pools, steam room, sauna, and a ski slope!" She bounced giddily on the spot.

"Balamb doesn't need those things, it's different in its own way. Trabia needs to have all these resort-like perks to attract people."

"Hey!"

"What?" Irvine frowned. "Why are you taking that as an insult? I mean that the cold weather, the smaller training areas, and the fact that practical SeeD tests can't be taken here outweighs all its pros compared to Galbadia or Balamb."

"Well, between you and me, Commander Zainab is going to push for Trabia Garden to allow practical SeeD tests. I wonder why the previous Commanders or Headmasters didn't implement this."

"The distance is too far. SeeD tests are real missions, so by the time you round up the cadets and get moving, there'd be no mission to assess."

"Hmm. Well, I'm sure she's thought about the logistics." Selphie skipped over to the bed, hopped on, and laid down next to Irvine who wrapped an arm around her tightly. He trailed light kisses across her soft cheeks to her neck, a pleasured moan escaping her. Before they could progress their intimacy, a rap on the bedroom door interrupted them and Irvine groaned into her shoulder.

"Yes?" Selphie's high pitch tone questioned.

"It's me!"

She scrambled off the bed and let in a cheery-faced Zell. He paused just inside the threshold, his attention caught by Irvine's backpack and Selphie's zipped up and padlocked luggage he had helped carry into their room upon their arrival.

"You guys haven't unpacked?"

"Got lazy," said Irvine.

Zell rolled his eyes and sat with one leg propped over his knee on the edge of the bed. "So, Irvine, what's the plan?"

"I'm thinking dinner in the cafeteria, followed by a session in the sauna, and then some fondling in bed." He winked at a giggling Selphie.

"Er, I'm down with the dinner and sauna, but I'll have to take a rain check on the fondling," said Zell.

"Actually!" Irvine jumped off the bed and grabbed a notepad and pen off the bedside drawers. He scribbled on it, ripped out the page, and handed it over to Zell. "Don't ever say I don't give you anything."

"Kinneas Koupon?" Zell raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Yup! You like that sort of thing, right? That coupon allows you one night away from me – as undesirable as that is – and the best thing about it, you get to claim it tonight!"

Zell rolled the paper into a ball and threw it at Irvine.

Selphie giggled at the two, but opted to broach Zell about his earlier encounter with Squall.

"So, you going to tell us what Squall wanted?"

The question caught Zell off guard. His eyes searched the room as if the answer lay among the furniture. "Nothing. He just wanted to talk."

"About what? Something happened. What are you not telling us?" She persisted though his averted gaze made evident that he didn't want to clarify his encounter with the commander.

Zell sighed and seemed deeply pensive. When the other two made no attempts to break his silence he grunted.

"Gosh, you guys really know how to spoil a vacation. Never going to holiday with you again," he said sulkily.

"That's not going to work. Squall said something that has clearly upset you and I know it's not SeeD or Garden related otherwise you would have fobbed us off with that," said Selphie.

"Damn," Zell mumbled.

"What's going on, man?" Irvine said insistently. As curious as he was to know, he was also concerned by what had caused both his friends' distressed state.

"Look, there is something, but trust me it will spoil this weekend if I tell you now. So, why don't we wait till tomorrow night?"

"It's going to bug me until you tell me, so it will taint this weekend regardless," said Selphie.

"No, trust me, it will really spoil it. If you can't wait till tomorrow, then at least wait till tonight."

Selphie and Irvine cast glances at each other as if communicating in some silent way, and then agreed.

"Good! Let's grab something to eat; I'm famished."

* * *

Having the luxury of a resort-like Garden allowed Irvine and Selphie to combine their vacation with a much needed visit to their friends in Trabia. After a delicious meal of grilled lemon and paprika grayling, butter and parsley potatoes, and steamed asparagus, followed by a large serving of melt-in-the-mouth molten lava cake with homemade vanilla ice-cream, Selphie left the boys to spend time with her Trabian friends.

Zell and Irvine took a SeeD Personnel car to the edge of the Trabia and Esthar boarder that had been blocked during their mission against Ultimecia. Along with the rebuilding of Garden, Trabia had built a pathway accessible via foot or vehicle around the crater up to the Vienne Mountains.

Due to the short amount of time before sunset, Irvine and Zell drove until the car could no longer access the tarmac pathway, and walked the rest of the rocky trail till they reached a substantial height up the mountain. From there, they inhaled the icy air, exhaled long streams of condensation, and gazed at the partially snow covered, grey mountains around them. Garden was not far from sight either, though from their distance it was impossible to see any life form. The only movement they could distinguish was the swirling halo around Garden; its light growing stronger the darker the yellowish-pink, cloud scattered sky grew.

Irvine eased himself at the edge of the cliff at a safe distance from falling and patted the space next to him for Zell to sit.

"This view is incredible. Feel like I've been here before," Zell said, as he took his place next to Irvine.

"Maybe – in another life."

"That's it!"

"What's it?" Irvine raised an eyebrow.

"Laguna. He was here. He fought a Ruby Dragon for that low budget film he was in. That's why I feel like I've been here before."

"Mountains are mountains to me."

"Details, details. Thought sharpshooters are specialists in that field."

Irvine shrugged, no longer caring for the conversation. He stared silently at Trabia Garden in the far distance and thought about Selphie, who most likely was in a recreation room somewhere surrounded by eager, inquisitive youngsters bombarding her with questions saved since their last visit. And, Selphie would be sitting there with knees crossed answering them all cheerfully, and in detail.

Selphie was never one to shy from socialising and always found something to occupy her time with anything that involved other people. She set up, and carried on, many groups and activities to integrate people and build relations. He often thought that if Selphie ever retired from Garden she would make a good humanitarian worker or ambassador.

He wasn't exactly the spitting imagine of Squall when it came to shying away from people, but his socialising was restricted to adults. He didn't mind kids, he could entertain a couple for half an hour, but to engage with them on the level that Selphie did; discussing their interests, participating in their hobbies, willingly taking strolls in the park – he couldn't do that. After a while, he would have to excuse himself to have some adult conversation, or so he told himself. Truth was, he didn't know how to engage kids as long as she could. She made it look easy.

"I'm going to ask Selphie to marry me," he said.

"What!" Zell almost choked on his own saliva. "Where did that come from?"

"We've been together so long; I think we're ready for it."

From his peripheral vision he could make out Zell grinning. It made his own lips tug into a smile just thinking of how elated Selphie would be when he asks her.

"So what's made the Irvstar want to settle?"

Irvine sighed and shrugged. "This this going to sound corny; she's the one. I've never met anyone like her: she's good with kids and old people – so she can stay at home with the kids and take care of me when I'm old, she's a good cook – so I won't go hungry, she's a SeeD – so she can kickbutt and protect herself when I'm not around or even if I am around, and she is _smoking_ hot!"

"Wow. All pretty selfish reasons." Zell chuckled.

Irvine smirked. "Nah, she's honestly a really good— no— great person. I don't know one person who has said a bad word about her, let alone dislike her. She's so cheerful even while knowing and seeing the destruction around her. She grew up without parents but anyone would think she comes from a standard two-point-four family, living in a white picket fenced house somewhere in the suburbs."

"She does put a positive spin on every aspect of her life." Zell crossed his legs and leaned back on his arms; the ground beneath them was surprisingly dry considering the patches of snow only metres away. "You bought a ring?"

"No! No-no, only started thinking about it the other week. I want to ask her soon, but haven't had the time to actively shop for an engagement ring. Don't tell anyone, yet."

"I won't."

"You must be wondering if I'm serious. I know everyone will tease me about settling – that monogamy is not in my blood," he said, and while his tone was amused there lingered a sense of hurt.

"You are pretty flirtatious."

"So, I like to talk to girls and tell them they're attractive, is that a crime?"

"It is if she has a restraining order on you."

"I'm being serious."

"So am I."

Irvine's smacked Zell lightly over the head, cautious he wasn't too forceful and result in sending his friend flying over the edge of the cliff, as tempting at that scenario was.

"Go on," – arms growing tired of his weight, Zell turned to face Irvine, resting his elbow on a propped up knee – "tell me what's causing the doubt."

"Am I that obvious? I feel like she could do much better."

"She can." Zell grinned at a seething Irvine.

"I'm afraid she'll only say yes because I asked and not necessarily because she wants to marry me."

"You won't know till you've asked her. But, I don't think she'll say yes—" Irvine's eyes narrowed instantly at the honesty, and Zell couldn't help but smirk as he carried on to elaborate, "—because you've asked, I really believe she loves you and wants to be married to you."

The colour in Irvine's face returned. Not that other people's opinions should have an impact on his relationship with Selphie, but it was relieving knowing his friend supported his decision. And, jokes aside, he was glad he wasn't being told that he wasn't the type to settle down, or he wouldn't take commitment to one person seriously. For too long he was perceived as the sexually charged, flirtatious, womaniser, and again, not that other people's opinion should matter, but he felt it was time he proved he was nothing like that.

"It's getting late," said Irvine. "Lets continue this convo in the car." They stood and brushed away the dry grains of dirt and grit that had stuck onto their jeans.

The sky had lost its pinkish hue and was now a blanket of deep blue with traces of grey clouds still visible. Garden shone brightly in the distance like a star among dirt lands, providing guidance towards the only civilisation in that region.

The descent back to the car should have been quicker due to it being downhill, though only a thin streak of light from a substandard torch aided their trek and thus took longer. A couple of times, Zell paused to take a breath or two, unsure if the cold air was making it hard for him to breath or whether it was due to feeling a mixture of sickness and anxiety – Selphie was still waiting for his account with Squall.

And, as expected, she wasted no time the moment the boys entered the suite. Lying across the sofa in her moomba printed pyjamas, her head poked up from the backrest to peer at Zell and Irvine when they walked in, and she demanded Zell confess.

"You promised," she said.

Zell's hand opened up in defence as he stopped in his tracks toward the mini-fridge. "I'm not saying I won't tell you. Just give me a minute to get a drink. Sheesh."

"Hurry up!"

Selphie sat up to let Irvine sit next to her, allowing him to rest his feet on the coffee table and drape an arm over her shoulder. "Better do as the lady says."

Zell's chest heaved as his heart rate quickened when he finally sat down. He twisted the water bottle in his hands but was unsure if the wetness on his palms was from the condensation or his own sweat. He didn't feel this way with Quistis when she tried figuring out why he was leaving Garden, he didn't feel this way when Squall discovered the fake health report, but for some inexplicable reason he felt overwrought to tell Irvine and Selphie.

"OK. I guess I should start with telling you guys that I'm leaving Garden."

* * *

Rinoa's leg brushed across the silk sheets but found nothing warm to caress it against. The usually warm bed felt cold and isolated. She drowsily turned over, the mattress springs creaked beneath her weight, but where her co-sleeper should have been lightly snoring was the vacant emptiness of crumpled sheets.

She waited to hear the hum of the extractor fan or the sound of the toilet flush, but nothing other than the gentle ticking of her bedside clock resonated through the dark, quiet room. She pulled herself up to a sitting position until she was fully alert and scrambled off the bed. The cold linoleum raised goosebumps up her legs until she found her sandals, making a mental note for the hundredth time to buy a rug, and also to never let Squall leave his coffee cup on the nightstand.

The light from the lounge flooded into the bedroom when she opened the door, blinding her for a short time so that she squinted till her pupils could adjust to the brightness. Squall sat on the sofa with his head in his hands.

"Squall?"

A deep sniff couldn't go unnoticed in this stillness. As she drew closer to him his teary, bloodshot eyes were evidence of his alarmingly distressed state. Squall rarely cried, or at least Rinoa rarely saw him cry. At Nida's funeral she caught the drop of a tear from his jaw before he bowed his head and walked back to the pew. She had felt bad for wondering if they were close and reprimanded herself for being so naïve. After all, Nida was a colleague and his death was a tragic loss.

"What's wrong?" she asked, noticing a few used, crumpled tissues on the coffee table.

He vehemently shook his head and blew his nose.

"Tell me!" Rinoa urged as she pulled his bare arm toward her.

A shaky breath was the only thing to pass by the lump in his throat. He swallowed several times to ease the pain until he could force out words Rinoa initially thought she had misheard.

"It's Zell . . . He's dying."

* * *

**Author's End Note: **Firstly, a tremendous thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed my works, and secondly, an apology for those who keep up with my fics because they're predominantly light-hearted fluff. This story was always going to go down the serious path - I honestly love Zell and there is purpose to the Dincht Days, I promise - as well as have moments of comedy and romance, and I hope I've executed that successfully. I apologise because I feel the ending of this chapter has come as a shock and some of you may be unwilling to carry on reading, which I understand. All I can say is that life has ups and down, and to really appreciate the good times you have to have a taste of bad.

Again, many thanks for the kind words and support.


End file.
